Eavesdropping
by leila-blue
Summary: Byakuya is eavesdropping on Renji and Ichigo and - wait, did he just hear his name! ByakuyaxRenji


Hey there!

This is a ByakuyaxRenji oneshot!

No real warnings, just some kissing and (not necessarily) implied sex, and of course shounen-ai, yaoi, boyxboy, etc...

I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its characters **(I'm still waiting for a wonder...)

* * *

As he walked by Renji's office that day, having decided to take a look at some rookies' training, Kuchiki Byakuya heard loud laughter, one that he recognized immediately. Kurosaki Ichigo. What was that insolent brat doing in _his_ division, distracting _his_ lieutenant again?

The laughter got even louder and Byakuya felt his eyebrow twitch. He was about to open the door to throw the intruder out, when Kurosaki stopped his fit of laughter and said something between breathless giggles.

"You gotta be kidding me, man. Did you -haha- really -hihi- just say -hahaha- Byakuya?"

The captain froze, his hand hovering above the door knob.

"If you're gonna be like this, then you can get the _fuck_ out, Ichigo. You're no more help than Matsumoto." Renji's voice was stiff as he answered. Kurosaki erupted in another fit of laughter.

"You even told _Matsumoto_? How desperate are you?!"

Byakuya couldn't understand Renji's answer because Kurosaki was laughing hysterically, so he leaned closer to the door. Renji had told Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Kurosaki Ichigo something about him? What was it that he could be desperate about?

Renji was talking again. _Kurosaki, you fool, be quiet already!, _Byakuya thought angrily. He couldn't understand a damn thing!

Suddenly it was dead quiet in the room. Byakuya carefully placed his ear against the wood of the door.

"You're serious", Kurosaki choked out.

"Duh, Ichigo. Made fun of me enough for the day?" Renji sounded tired and depressed. Byakuya was going to kill the idiot Kurosaki the next time he saw him! Renji was obviously trying to tell him something important. Couldn't the brat be a little more supportive?

"So tell him", Kurosaki said. Byakuya didn't like where this was going. Tell him what?

"Are you crazy? He'd probably kill me!", Renji replied enraged. Had the redhead broken something at his mansion?

"And?"

"Well, he's Rukia's brother..." What had Rukia to do with it?

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind as long as you really love him." Wouldn't mind – wait, _what_!? Did Kurosaki just say what Byakuya thought he did?

"I still can't! I don't want to lose what I have right now. After Rukia's not-execution we finally got a little closer! He asks my opinion on things, we sometimes eat lunch together, he finally _notices_ me, dammit!" A pause, then Renji added a little quieter: "And I don't want to leave Division 6. The 5th and 11th were nice experiences, but this is where I belong. I'd give my life for this division."

_That's my fukutaichou!_, Byakuya thought proudly.

"Damn, you got it bad for the fucker, Renji, _bad._ Well, it can't be helped then, can it? Is he working right now?"

"Is he ever not working?"

"Then let's go see him right now!"

"I said I can't – No! Ichigo, let go!"

Byakuya was barely able to shunpo back into his office before the door to the fukutaichou's office was yanked open. With his heart beating hard against his ribs, he quickly sat down at his desk and blindly grabbed a few files and a pen in order to look busy.

He could hear Renji cursing all the way to his office.

"Dammit, Ichigo, you bastard! I am not –" The door was thrown open and banged against the wall with a crash. Kurosaki stormed into the room, dragging Renji behind him.

"Byakuya –", the substitute soul reaper started.

"It's Kuchiki-taichou, and I would appreciate if you stopped being so noisy in my division", Byakuya interrupted coldly and sent the boy an icy glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Renji has something to tell you!" The teen shoved his friend forward. Couldn't that brat be less brute, at least with his delicate fukutaichou?!

Renji looked everywhere but at him and nervously kneaded his knuckles.

"You see, Taichou...", Renji began hesitantly.

"Yes?", Byakuya encouraged him.

"It's about... the new recruits!"

SMACK!

"Ouch!", Renji cried, taken aback.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "If you ever dare to raise your dirty hand against my fukutaichou again, I will personally ensure that it was the last day you actually _had_ a hand."

Renji was staring at him wide-eyedly, while protectively cupping the back of his head, where Ichigo had hit him.

"And now get out."

"Wait a minute, Byakuya –", Ichigo answered back.

"I said GET OUT."

"Jeez, I get it. I was just trying to –"

"Hadou no 33: Souka–" In a flash, the annoying teenager was gone. Byakuya turned to his fukutaichou.

"Renji. Get you ass over here."

"My ass, Sir?" Renji paled visibly.

"Right now." The speed in which the redhead crossed the room must have been faster than shunpo. He stopped right in front the captain.

"Taichou?"

"I am disappointed in you, Fukutaichou." Renji gulped. "You chose Kurosaki to talk to about such an intimate matter, rather than me?"

The fukutaichou's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Sir, I... Did you –"

Byakuya interrupted him. "You get your chance to make it up to me right now. Confess properly."

Renji gulped again and took a moment to think. He inhaled deeply, then said:

"Kuchiki-taichou." A meaningful pause. "I have never in my life encountered someone as fascinating and perfect as you. Your beauty and strength take my breath away and I cannot stop thinking about you anymore. I discovered that the feeling I bear for you is not only admiration, but love. I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya listened calmly. "And?"

Renji cleared his throat, unsure of how to continue. Byakuya merely looked at him expectantly and waited.

After swallowing one last time, the fukutaichou moved his head the tiniest little bit closer to Byakuya's. He gave his captain a chance to back away, then, when nothing happened, he moved even closer.

The noble could already feel Renji's shaky breaths on his face. It came in shallow pants and suddenly Byakuya felt sorry for the redhead. Was he panicking inside?

Trying to take the last step, he brought his hand up. Renji flinched and closed his eyes, expecting a punishment. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Byakuya's hand on the back of his head and his his eyes snapped open as the captain carefully brushed his lips against his lieutenant's.

They parted for a second, only for Renji to tilt his captain's head up and catch his lips in another kiss. It wasn't anything extraordinary – just an innocent pressing of lips against each other – but it left Renji dizzy and Byakuya smiling softly and would lead to _so much more._

_

* * *

_

When Byakuya held Renji in his arms that night, heartbeat finally allowed to slow down a bit, Renji's regular breathing the only sound in the whole mansion, he kissed the redheads ear and asked.

"Your confession, was it learned by rote?"

"I – yeah."

"If so, could you recite it again right now?"

Renji smiled. "As often as you want, Byakuya. I have never in my life..."

* * *

"So, Renji, how'd it go back then? I haven't seen you in like, weeks. You weren't injured or anything by Byakuya, were you?", Ichigo wanted to know, as they sat on Ichigo's bed, listening to a CD Renji had made Ichigo buy because he had liked the cover.

"That would rather have been your fault than Byakuya's."

"So, it went well?"

Renji nodded, but wouldn't say another word on the matter. "By the way, this CD is shit", he commented casually.

"What?", Ichigo frowned. "You wanted it. It was expensive!"

"Well, not my problem. The band sucks."

"You..!", Ichigo lunged at his friend, but was stopped before he could touch him.

"Hadou no 33: Soukatsui!"

"Aaah, Byakuya!"

"I warned you, Kurosaki Ichigo, say goodbye to your hands!"

* * *

So, that's it :) thanks a lot for reading!

Tell me what you think please?


End file.
